Puppy Love
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Burk is being followed and Ravit is having fun at Wolf's expense. Burk/Ravit. Short AU Ficlet. Just some lovely random fluff- Complete.


_A/N: Obviously this is AU as Ravit is alive. It's inspired by a photo on Jocko Sims Instagram. I also know I should be focused on my other stories but my brain isn't cooperating and this was sitting half finished in my doc manager and now it's complete! Please Enjoy the randomness!_

* * *

 **Puppy Love**

* * *

"Sir, I told you not to feed it, now it's following us." Wright said in a low voice to Burk. They both stopped and turned to see the tiny puppy dog stop and look at them. They were searching the outer area of St Louis that had been left abandoned. Their mission was to assess it's safety and make sure if there were any inhabitants that they were in good shape and given the airborne cure. It was just bad luck on Burk's part that he was stuck with Ensign Wright.

There were other teams in the area searching building, they weren't expecting any real issues or action. Something that was a relief but even so there was a constant concern of Immunes coming out of the woodwork to make trouble. But so far the only sign of life Burk and Wright had encountered was the adorable but filthy, collarless grey fur ball currently looking at them. Burk had fed the puppy half an energy bar and apparently earned himself a friend.

"It's ok, it'll lose interest. Anyway how can you be so heartless to let a dog starve?" Burk asked Wright.

"It's a stray and way too skinny to even be worth eating." Wright said pragmatically, Burk looked at the young man in shock and disbelief.

"Oh my God, it's a puppy not a Happy Meal. Anyway the poor thing lost it's whole family and is roughin' it on the streets." Burk told him, Wright gave a shrug not really bothered by Burk's words. "Didn't you have any pets growing up?" he asked.

"Nope. My father asked how I'd feel if someone took me away from my family and cut my balls off before forcing me to be their plaything and take a dump on their schedule. I didn't like the sound of it, and figured why should I make an animal go through that." Wright told him, Burk looked at him for a long moment as he just didn't know what to say to that.

"We have another block to go. Sir." Wright stated, Burk looked back to the puppy who had started to whimper and shiver. It pulled at his heart strings, the sailor in him told him to leave the dog alone. But it's big blue eyes looked at him just begging to be taken care of.

"I can't leave it." Burk said, he motioned for the puppy to come. It stuck it's tongue out and scampered their way. Burk could feel Wright's disapproval roll off of him but Burk didn't care. The young man would have to learn to have a heart again. The puppy stopped before him. He crouched down and smiled as the puppy pranced around happy for his attention. Burk stroked a hand down down the dog's spine; enjoying the soft feel of it's fur. "Aren't you adorable? Yes, you are." Burk told the puppy.

"With respect, The X.O. won't like this." Wright said.

"Wright, what the X.O. doesn't know won't hurt him. So if he finds out, I'll know it was you who spoke out of turn." Burk said as he pulled his backpack off his back and opened it up. He scooped the puppy up and placed it in his backpack leaving the top open for its head to poke out. He rose to his feet and pulled the backpack onto his back before he picked up his rifle.

* * *

"His balls quivered- really?" Wolf said as he looked incredulously at the book and to Ravit who looked at him with a dopey but amused smile. The drugs dulled the pain of her injuries and left her feeling sluggish but it was better than being dead. Now was just the cherry on the top of her sundae as Wolf squirmed uncomfortable on the stool by her bunk in the infirmary.

"Don't stop, keep reading. You're at a good spot." Ravit informed him. They had made port in St Louis but the Hospital was a wreck with no staff. So she was still in the ships infirmary while the hospital was brought up to code. That and a doctor besides Dr Scott and Rios plus medical staff were found to continue her care and rehabilitation.

"Do I have to?" He asked her incredulously as he was all for sitting with his friend but reading the equivalent of porn was just too much for him.

"You promised you'd read to me." Ravit said with pout. She was playing her sympathy card hard and it was working as this wasn't the first romance novel she'd watched Wolf endure for her entertainment.

"I figured you'd want me to read the Da Vinci code not more of this crap." Wolf told her.

"You only say it's crap because you're such a prude. Read, I almost died a week ago. Don't I deserve a happy ending?" she asked innocently.

"There's so much sex in it. You already know the guy or wolf-shifter monster gets the girl." Wolf said, he felt like his brain was melting from the novel's ludicris and unrealistic storyline.

"He's a lion shifter. His thingie has a barb." Ravit corrected.

"How that is a turn on, I will never understand." Wolf said shaking his head.

"Well, obviously you haven't discovered a woman's g-spot." Ravit remarked with a chuckle.

"I could get reprimanded for reading this. It's porn. You promised me a normal book." Wolf said ignoring her comment as his sex life or lack there of since the pandemic started was not a topic he wanted to get into with Ravit or anyone else.

"You're obviously not doing it right if your balls never quivered." Ravit said not giving him.

"Oi, I don't want to talk about sex with you. You're like a little sister to me." Wolf said uncomfortably.

"Hey, can I interrupt?" Burk said appearing at the doorway to the infirmary. He stuck his head in while the rest of him was hidden by the wall.

"Please," Wolf said even though he really wanted to say 'save me'. But he was happy to be off the hook as his balls were another topic he didn't want to discuss with Ravit.

"I have something that will make you smile, Ravit." Burk said with a sly smile or at leat an hour of reading shifter porn made Wolf think it was sly and he didn't need to stick around for whatever Burk had hiding behind the wall.

"I'm out of here." Wolf said, taking the exit while he could.

"What you can see it too." Burk said to him but Wolf shook his head.

"I've had my fill of Ravit. Here, you can take over reading." Wolf said, he rose from his stool and handed the romance book to Burk and left while he could. Ravit chuckled at Wolf's hasty exit before she focused on Burk.

"What-?" Burk asked as he looked at the novel cover or a half naked man and lion in the background.

"Is it Chocolate?" Ravit asked him, Burk tossed the book onto the top bunk and smiled at her and shook his head.

"Oh no it's better than Chocolate." He told her.

"Mmm, fresh fruit?" She asked.

"Nope." Burk said and then he stood into the doorway and held up a tiny puppy in his hands. The puppy's tail wiggled as it yelped wanting to be put down.

"Oh, she's adorable." Ravit said as Burk handed her the wriggling puppy. "Hello," she cooed, she continued cooing at the pup but switched to Hebrew. The puppy wriggled and squirmed excitedly as it tried to get closer to Ravit. Licking Ravit's arms and neck, it took the puppy a few minutes to exhaust herself before she settled in Ravit's lap. Ravit lovingly stroked the puppy's back watching as the pup's eyes slowly dropped close and went to sleep.

"I was thinking we could keep her." Burk said to Ravit. Ravit looked up from the puppy to him and frowned.

"We haven't even been on a date and you want to adopt a puppy with me?" She asked him as it was a fairly huge leap relationship wise given they hadn't even stepped off the ship. The only time she'd kissed him was to fix his nose. Not the story of romance and then he'd been all noble in not having sex with her when she'd been full body and able. Now she was just a mess of injuries and drugs, not exactly romantic territory.

"Yeah, how can you say 'No' to her, she's so small and adorable." Burk said in a light voice as he looked to the puppy.

"Who would look after her when we're at sea?" She asked him think way too far ahead in the future.

"We'll board the puppy or train her to be a Halsey 2.0. Please?" Burk asked and half begged.

"Who's going to look after now while I'm like this?" She asked him, the puppy woke up and looked around sluggishly before resting her head back on her paws.

"Me, I'll take her for runs and training. She can keep you company while I'm on duty. Come on, say yes." he told her as he lifted the puppy so it's head was by his face. He made his own puppy dog eyes of begging her to say yes, the puppy looking at her just made her melt from the adorable image they presented together.

"I guess I'll be out of commission that it wouldn't be so bad to have someone around. Someone who isn't afraid to show some affection while on the ship." Ravit said in a tongue and cheek manner, she held out her hands wanting the puppy back.

"You're never letting me off the hook for that are you?" Burk asked as he placed the puppy back in her lap.

"Never, you better be good in bed or all of this will be very disappointing." Ravit drawled mockingly with an added sigh. Burk chuckled at her humour watching as Ravit and the puppy looked exhausted from all the excitement.

"We'll have to give her a name." Burk pointed out taking her comment as a 'yes'.

"Laces, given I'm going to train her to chew all your ugly bright green laces." Ravit drawled sleepily.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
